Выручай комната
by Poruchik
Summary: Скучно? Нечего делать? Гарри поделится с тобой рецептом от скуки! Нужно соблазнить врага! HarryDraco, slash


**Выручай комната.**

**Автор:** Sinya Malyshka.  
**Название:** Выручай комната.  
**Фэндом:** Гарри Поттер.  
**Пейринг:** Гарри/Драко.

**Рейтинг:** NС-17.  
**Жанр:** Слэш, немножко юмора и PWP.  
**Саммари:** Скучно? Нечего делать? Гарри поделится с тобой рецептом от скуки! Нужно соблазнить врага!

**Размещение:** Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Я не против! Только предупредите… хвастаться буду!

**От автора:** В основном, мои примечания в скобочках. Пыталась писать предельно цензурно, на сколько позволяет стиль повествования. Обычно, в письменной речи, воздерживаюсь от мата. Это мой первый фанфик, поэтому не судите строго. Учтите, пишу не из личного опыта – я, во-первых, девушка, во-вторых, девушка почти без личного опыта, в-третьих, это «почти» сводится к ранее прочитанным 15-20 фанфикам в этом стиле.

**Спасибо: **Моей бете Malyshka! За её помощь и конструктивную критику, а ещё за то, что она такая замечательная!

После очередной перебранки с Гермионой ужинал Гарри в Большом Зале в компании Невила и Симуса. Скучно. Никаких развлечений уже неделю. Даже Малфой немного приутих после ареста его папаши. И это после того, как сам же пообещал Гарри устроить «веселую жизнь»! И вот: с начала нового учебного года Драко сам не свой – никаких подкалываний и угроз в его адрес. Чем бы разнообразить себе жизнь? Самому что ли нарваться?

Обдумывая этот выход из депрессии, Гарри направился на седьмой этаж в Выручай комнату. С этой комнатой у Гарри было связанно много приятных воспоминаний: занятия нелегального клуба ОД (A/N Отряд Дамблдора), первый поцелуй… Может там будет не так скучно? Накрайняк, там можно книжки умные почитать по Защите. В любом случае - не идти же в башню! Там Рон и Гермиона, а так хотелось хоть немного отдохнуть от их общества.

И так, в полной апатии и с каменным лицом Гарри пришел к тому месту, где находилась Выручай комната. Каково же было его удивление, когда вместо гладкой стены он обнаружил дверь, а это значило, что в комнате кто-то был.

Уже совсем расстроившись, Гарри собрался уходить, как вдруг услышал свое имя. Обернувшись по сторонам, до Гарри дошло (A/N неужели?), что его произнес кто-то за дверью. Далее последовал легкий стон. От апатии у Гарри ничего не осталось, он бесшумно подошел вплотную к двери и слегка приоткрыл ее; петли тихо и жалобно скрипнули, но парень, что полусидел на кровати, ничего не заметил. Гарри стоял и, как завороженный, смотрел на платиновые прядки волос, которые выбились из прически и мягко спадали на белоснежную кожу шеи и лба, смотрел на влажные приоткрытые губы, на выражение удовольствия на лице (A/N мне бы туда). Только тут Гарри заметил, что у парня «непорядок» с одеждой: мантия лежала где-то в углу кровати, галстук развязан, рубашка вытащена из штанов, а сами штаны… спущены до колен. Поттер никогда не думал, что застанет Драко в ТАКОЙ позе. И вот снова имя Гриффиндорца сорвалось с губ блондина – ясно о ком мечтает парень во время своих тайных «занятий». Но Драко его злейший враг! Интересно.

Медленно Гарри зашел в комнату и закрыл дверь. Только тут Малфой понял, что в комнате он не один. А когда увидел, КТО еще в комнате, резко встал, наспех натянул штаны и с угрожающим выражением лица подошел к Гарри.

- Если ты расскажешь хоть кому-нибудь о том, что ты здесь видел, я тебя убью!

Гарри, ничего не отвечая, просто склонил голову набок. Кажется, он сможет расквитаться с Драко за пять лет постоянных подначек и надоеданий ему и его друзьям и при этом получить не только моральное, но и физическое удовольствие.

Кулак Малфоя упирался в стену справа от лица Гарри, который молчал и просто смотрел на Драко, чье лицо было в каких-то двадцати или двадцати пяти сантиметрах от его собственного. Как бы Драко ни хотел выглядеть устрашающе – он не мог. И дело не в том, что Гарри не боялся его, а в том, что он был застукан на месте. В его серых, почти серебряных глазах застыли паника и еще не совсем исчезнувшее желание. Желание продолжить начатое.

Гарри протянул руку и поймал платиновую прядку волос, погладил ее пальцами. Драко стоял ни жив ни мертв. Отпустив прядь волос, пальцы скользнули по шее на затылок. Губы темноволосого мальчика слегка приоткрылись, взгляд серых глаз был прикован к ним. Они стали немного ближе, затем еще и еще… и, наконец, коснулись губ Драко сладким нежным медленным поцелуем. Гарри ласкал уста блондина своими.

Пробежавшись от одного уголка губ до другого, он вторгся языком во влажную пещерку рта. Из горла Малфоя вырвался сладостный стон.

Мягко надавливая руками и направляя, Поттер довел его обратно к постели, и они вместе рухнули на бордовое покрывало. Гарри ненасытно целовал Малфоя, его руки постепенно освобождали парня от одежды. Скинув с себя галстук и мантию, он прервал поцелуй и начал целовать его шею, затем грудь. В это время рука ласкала его внизу живота.;-)) Чувствовалось, что слизеринец изнывает от желания (A/N еще бы!), его руки бродят по волосам и плечам Гарри, на шее и ключицах начинают проявляться отметины от зубов и страстных поцелуев. Рука Поттера медленно сжимает самое нежное и чувствительное место своего партнера и начинает медленно передвигаться вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз… Все ускоряясь и ускоряясь, находя нужный ритм и доводя Малфоя до безумия.

Тело Драко напряглось, выгнулось дугой и он кончил в руку Гарри. Затем, лежа в кольце рук темноволосого юноши, Драко наслаждался теплом и запахом, которые принадлежали только Гарри.

Стоило Гарри только подумать, как он сразу же заметил заветный тюбик на прикроватной тумбочке; без особого труда дотянувшись до него, Поттер намазал пальцы. Как только Драко немного пришел в себя, Гарри опять начал его целовать. Палец прикоснулся ко входу Малфоя. Слизеринец, судорожно вздохнув, слегка шевельнул бедрами. Палец скользнул внутрь и начал плавно двигаться. Драко судорожно извивался и стонал.

- Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, еще… да…- было видно, что ему сложно дышать.

Гарри подумал, что для него это, наверное, в первый раз – он был такой узенький, уже достаточно расслабленный. Громкие стоны парня разносились по комнате, в то время как Гарри не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как вошел в комнату.

Гарри добавил еще один палец.

- Ах… ах… Гарри, еще…- стонал Драко, цепляясь за плечи партнера.

Он начал двигать бедрами в такт движениям пальцев Гарри. Третий палец. Поттер подумал, что парень разучился дышать… Больше не в состоянии сдерживать себя Гарри расстегнул ширинку и медленно вошел туда, где секундой ранее были его пальцы… Медленно… медленно… Одна его рука поддерживала бедра своего любовника, другая гладила грудь. Гарри хотел, чтобы Драко почувствовал каждый сантиметр его тела. Легкий стон боли пополам с удовольствием потонул в глубинах рта, снова целующего блондина, Поттера.

Дав Драко время привыкнуть к его размерам, Гарри начал двигаться в нем. Руки Малфоя, до этого до боли в суставах сжимающие покрывало, зарылись в волосы брюнета. Драко стонал и всхлипывал, а Поттер уже просто безжалостно, не думая об удовольствии партнера, трахал его. Впрочем, судя по все более громким стонам, почти крику, можно было судить, что он более чем рад такому повороту событий.

Мгновение, и они оба застыли. Гарри излился в Малфоя, а тот на его одежду, но тому, сейчас, до одежды, как пешком до Самары! Немного дрожа, блондин вжимал в себя Поттера, как бы пытаясь впитать исходившую от него энергию власти и силы, но уже через минуту он погрузился в легкий счастливый сон.

Когда он проснулся через полчаса, Гарри оттирал краем простыни с одежды сперму, при этом был при полном параде – мантия одета, галстук завязан, рубашка заправлена.

Сам же Драко был абсолютно гол, не считая того, что был прикрыт краем покрывала.

Только тут он сообразил, что, кроме финального стона, Гарри все это время молчал (A/N ой! Неужели, только сейчас допендрило!)!

- Хэй, Гарри! Ты разве не хочешь мне чего-нибудь сказать? – нарушая тишину, сказал блондин все еще хриплым голосом.

- Хорошо, - Гарри с интересом глянул на него.

- Что хорошо? - не понял Драко.

- Я никому не расскажу, что видел здесь, - Поттер припомнил первую фразу Малфоя.

- А… - Малфой сначала опешил, а потом не нашел ничего лучшего, как спросить. - А… п-почему?

- Я уже получил плату за свое молчание.

С этими словами он, увернувшись от летящей в него подушки, вышел из комнаты, неторопливо дошел до башни Гриффиндора, прошел мимо, с надеждой смотрящих на него, Рона и Гермионы и направился в спальню. Улегся на свою постель и только теперь поддался ликованию. ОН ПОИМЕЛ МАЛФОЯ! Гарри знал, что большая часть Хогвартса хочет отыметь Драко в прямом и переносном смысле, но, судя по всему, он был единственным, кто осуществил первое! А вот со вторым дело обстояло проще! С первого курса за Поттером всегда оставалось последнее слово, как и сегодня вечером.

С этими приятными мыслями Гарри уснул.

На следующее утро первым уроком было сдвоенное зельеварение. Экзамен в прошлом году он сдал на «Великолепно». И хотя Гарри и рад был бы отказаться от уроков со Снейпом, но, чтобы стать Аврором, ему нужны были ЖАБА по этому предмету. Рон однозначно заявил, что Снейпа он видеть не желает! Да и без этого он бы не прошел по требованиям профессора – оценка у него всего лишь «выше ожиданий». А вот Гермиона решила «за компанию» изучать зельеварение и дальше, но с ней Гарри поссорился.

Свое «Вспыхивающее» зелье (A/N вы уж меня извините, но в зельеварении и Невил даст мне сто очков форы, поэтому мне помог старый – добрый Diablo II) Гарри варил в гордом одиночестве. Все два часа Драко бросал на него странные взгляды. Он даже, вопреки обыкновению, не хихикал, когда Снейп язвил по поводу красно-фиолетового цвета его зелья, хотя оно должно было получиться красно-оранжевым.

Потом были Заклинания и Трансфигурация.

В обеденном зале Гарри сидел между Дином и Симусом. Он уже допивал тыквенный сок, как перед ним приземлилась сова, к лапке которой была привязана записка.

«Интересно, от кого это? - промелькнула мысль. - Сова-то школьная».

Пока сова пила молоко из кубка, Гарри развернул записку, в которой каллиграфическим почерком были выведены слова: «Сегодня в семь вечера там же. Нужно поговорить.», а внизу подпись: «Драко Малфой». Смяв записку, Гарри небрежно сунул ее в карман.

Гермиона с явным интересом посмотрела на него и, толкнув Рона локтем, что-то шепнула. Гарри было это безразлично – он встал, развернулся и, уже выходя, заметил, что Драко провожает его взглядом.

Следующим уроком был Уход за магическими существами, поэтому Гарри вышел из замка и направился к загонам с животными.

- Гарри, Гарри! – услышал он голос Гермионы. - Подожди секундочку!

Поттер, решив, что уже хватит дуться на нее, повернулся.

- Что случилось?

- Это… это новости? - спросила запыхавшаяся Гермиона.

- В смысле? - не понял Гарри. – Что новости?

- Ну, записка! Новости от Ордена? - Гермиона была очень взволнованна.

- Нет. Это лично мне, - успокоил ее Гарри. - Просьба о встрече.

- Да… - Гермиона слегка покраснела. - Извини, а… - она покраснела еще больше.

- Что? - Гарри забавлялся, смотря на нее.

- Встреча? У тебя появилась подружка? Ой! Извини! Просто… - ее лицо просто пылало так, что хоть яичницу жарь. - Ты вчера поздно вернулся… Это Чжоу? Она ведь рассталась с Роджером Дэвисом.

- Нет, это не Чжоу, - Гарри покачал головой. - Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, просто, поговорить надо. Пошли скорее, сейчас урок начнется.

Гермиона активно закивала, радуясь, что спокойно и без криков поговорила со своим лучшим другом.

«Интересно, как скоро она поймет, что не получила от меня абсолютно никакой информации?» - подумал на ходу Поттер.

Урок начался. Хагрид показывал очередных «милых» зверюшек, к которым никто не хотел приближаться. Слизеринцы, как всегда, тупо ржали над Хагридом, а Малфой выглядел необычайно задумчивым.

После окончания урока Гарри с Гермионой направились в замок. Рон догнал их.

- На сегодня все закончено, - вздох облегчения. - И домашних заданий мало, - рыжий всегда был не прочь посачковать.

- Всего три часа. Весь день в нашем распоряжении, - Гермиона тоже радовалась. - Ох, мальчики. Какой хороший день: Солнце светит, тепло - кайф! Как же я вас люблю! - она потянулась и растрепала свои и без того стоящие дыбом волосы.

Сзади раздался ехидный смешок.

Трое друзей резко обернулись. За ними шла компашка слизеринцев – Пэнси Паркинсон и Милисента Булстроуд хихикали, Крэбб и Гойл тупо ржали, Малфой молча стоял и смотрел на Гарри. Несмотря на теплую погоду, его шея была закрыта зелено-серым шарфом. Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся, а Драко покраснел и отвел глаза. Как звали четвертого парня, Гарри не помнил, но он ему определенно не нравился – у него была пошленькая ухмылочка и крысиного вида лицо.

- Шведская семья? - с ехидством спросил он, а Рон сжал кулаки. - Вы оба трахаете Грейнджер? - у Рона покраснели уши и шея, Гарри чувствовал, что превращается в берсерка, Гермиона только приподняла брови. - Они уже тебя растянули? Хочешь переспать со мной, я уж получше Поттера буду…

Договорить он не успел. Гарри сорвался. Он с размаху двинул ему кулаком в нос, потом коленом в живот. Дикий ржач мигом прекратился – Крэбб и Гойл бросились на помощь своему товарищу, который уже лежал на земле после очередного удара ногой, который, на сей раз, угодил в пах. Рон перекрыл им подход к Гарри ударом ноги в живот Крэббу и в челюсть Гойлу.

Ему было уже все равно, что он худее их и раза в два слабее – он был зол. Зол, как дьявол. Гарри во время оторвался от своей жертвы и накинулся на Гойла. Драко благоразумно стоял в сторонке.

Драку прекратил истошный вопль Гермионы.

- Прекратите! Прекратите немедленно! Гарри, Рон! Не прекратите – я с вами больше никогда в жизни разговаривать не буду! Вы же знаете, что они просто вас провоцируют!

Подействовало.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри и Рон отошли от свои оппонентов. Стояли и потирали в кровь разбитые кулаки.

- Еще одно слово на эту тему, и вам уже и Вольдеморт не поможет!- смотря, как все передернулись, Гарри поднял глаза на Драко. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но, посмотрев на валяющихся на травке Крэбба, Гойла и крысеныша, передумал. - Пошлите.

Гарри первым развернулся и пошел в замок. За ним шли все еще взбешенный, но вполне отведший душу Рон и слегка расстроенная Гермиона. Настроение было испорчено.

Без пяти семь Поттер вышел из башни и направился на седьмой этаж. Он вразвалочку шел с одного конца коридора, а Драко с другого. Шарф слегка подпрыгивал в такт его движениям. К комнате Гарри подошел первым и, не вынимая рук из карманов и не сказав ни слова, трижды прошелся мимо картины с троллями и Барнабасом Спящим. Драко терпеливо ждал, когда он закончит. Наконец, дверь появилась и мальчики зашли в комнату. Она выглядела в точности так, как и во время занятий ОД: вдоль стенки лежали подушки, с которыми они разучивали заклятие «Окаменей», на стенах стеллажи с книгами и различными магическими приборами. Зайдя в комнату, Гарри подошел к одной из полок и взял толстую книгу в кожаном переплете.

- Ты хотел поговорить, - первым нарушил тишину Поттер.

Драко молчал, не зная как начать. Гарри погладил корешок книги и поставил ее обратно.

- Дай угадать! Ты пришел сказать мне, что тебе не понравилось и ты не хочешь меня больше видеть, а если наши пути пересекутся, ты меня убьешь?- язвительно подсказал брюнет. - Ах, нет! Если бы ты не хотел меня видеть, ты бы меня сюда не пригласил. И мы учимся в одной школе, поэтому мы с тобой будем встречаться постоянно. А на счет убийства ты мне угрожал уже миллионы раз. Нет, это не подходит. Так значит, тебе понравилось, но ты не хочешь мне в этом признаться, поэтому ты меня убьешь, если я тебе хоть раз напомню, что между нами что-то было. Ну, молчания от злейшего врага ждать не приходится. А смерти я не боюсь по уже понятным причинам, - Гарри сузил глаза и пристально посмотрел на Драко. - Тебе очень понравилось, и ты пригласил меня сюда, чтобы попросить о большем, но не знаешь как.

По глазам Драко было понятно, что гриффиндорец попал в самую точку своей последней догадкой.

Гарри сделал шаг по направлению к Малфою, от чего тот мгновенно напрягся. Наслаждаясь нервным напряжением стоящего перед ним парня, Поттер подошел к нему вплотную и (A/N т.к. они были одного роста, поэтому получилось легко) поцеловал. Кончики пальцев правой руки скользнули по его щеке, и Драко своей кожей ощутил их тепло. Он вцепился Гарри в плечи, когда почувствовал, что тот, обхватив его за талию, начал аккуратно опускать его на подушки.

Гарри принялся раздевать парня. Сначала шарф, под ним были темно-синие засосы, потом мантия, рубашка, ботинки, носки, штаны. Разделся сам и начал целовать каждый синяк на шее Малфоя.

- Я чувствую себя мерзавцем, когда думаю, что это я оставил эти следы на твоей белоснежной коже, - произнёс Гарри, горячо дыша в ухо Драко.

Драко глухо застонал, когда почувствовал зубы на мочке своего уха.

Гарри был очень сильно удивлен, когда Малфой перевернул его и Гарри уже оказался под ним, потеряв инициативу.

Драко не понравилось вчерашнее абсолютное молчание Поттера, поэтому он поклялся во что бы то ни стало заставить его стонать и извиваться в его руках.

- Что ты… - прошептал ошеломленный Гарри, когда почувствовал у себя на животе руку Драко, которая медленно спускалась всё ниже и ниже.

- А ты угадай с трех раз, - промурлыкал Малфой ему в губы.

Его язык проник между зубов и начал ласкать язык Гарри. Руки ласкали его тело. Гарри тяжело вздыхал, как будто задыхаясь, всякий раз, когда руки блондина касались эрогенных зон. Поцелуй прервался, губы разъединились и начали спускаться по телу брюнета вниз: через шею, грудь, к напряженным мышцам живота, затем ниже… Глаза Гарри широко открылись, когда он понял, что Драко собирается сделать. Он задрожал в предвкушении. Наконец, губы Малфоя нашли свою цель.

Драко сомкнул губы вокруг той головы, которой обычно думают во время секса. Языком он ласкал Гарри по всей длине, активно помогая себе рукой. У Гарри вырвался громкий протяжный стон.

- А-ах! Драко, прекра-ати! Д-драко… - стонал Поттер.

- Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я остановился, - самодовольно комментировал блондин, глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо и блеск страсти в ярко-зеленых глазах. Ухмыльнувшись, Драко продолжил медленную пытку языком и губами. Он то ускорял темп, то намеренно замедлял, чтобы услышать очередной стон уже окончательно потерявшего контроль брюнета. Когда до завершения оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, Гарри отстранил его с протяжным стоном. В серебристых глазах промелькнули разочарование и обида.

- Я сделал это плохо? Тебе не понравилось? - Драко задавал а-абсолютно глупые вопросы.

- Дело не в этом, просто не стоит тебе доводить это до конца в первый же раз – некоторым это не нравится, - объяснил Гарри а-абсолютно хриплым голосом, а потом а-абсолютно однозначно подмял Драко под себя.- И тем более я хочу тебя не так! - он взял тюбик и выдави немного геля себе на пальцы.

По Малфою, возбудившемуся от страстных стонов Гарри и вспомнившему ощущения, которые он испытывал, когда вчера Гарри использовал смазку (имеются в виду действия), пробежала легкая дрожь, в предвкушении ожидая, когда тот начнет.

Поттер закинул ноги Драко к себе на плечи и ввел первый палец. Парень заметался по подушкам.

- Если станет больно, скажи! - потребовал брюнет.

- Это не боль-ах… не больно – это хорошо. Не останавливайся.

- Как прикажете, мой господин.

Гарри нагнулся и поцеловал восставший член Драко, параллельно добавляя еще один палец. Малфой двигался под ним в такт движения его пальцев и громко стонал. Это услаждало слух Гарри не меньше, чем до этого самому Малфою. Все! Гарри бы не в состоянии терпеть более. Он перевернул Драко на живот и резко вошел в него сзади, от чего блондин выгнулся, громко вскрикнув, и вцепился в подушку.

- Извини, - только сейчас Гарри осознал, что мог сделать ему больно.

- Еще! Гарри, не останавливайся, - застонал парень.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри в полной мере выполнил просьбу Малфоя. Быстро дойдя до пика наслаждения, они повалились на подушки и, измученные, уснули в объятиях друг друга.

Проснувшись, Гарри обнаружил себя лежащим в объятиях Малфоя, который все еще спал. Его лицо было полностью расслаблено и казалось невинным. Увидя его таким, нельзя было поверить, что он был жестоким, думал только о себе и способен на любую пакость. Не удержав себя, Гарри протянул руку и погладил нежную кожу его щек, шеи и плеч. Мгновение, и зеленые глаза встретились с серыми.

- Нам пора уходить, - мягко напомнил Гарри. - После девяти нельзя гулять по коридорам. Даже тебе, старосте, может достаться от Филча.

- Я не хочу уходить…- Драко потянулся и сладко зевнул, затем скользнул пальцами в волосы Гарри и поцеловал. Его язык медленно скользил по губам Гарри, рука двинулась вниз по животу.

Поттер, резко дернувшись, отстранив руку Малфоя, укусил его за ушко и встал.

- Собирайся. А то мы с тобой отсюда не уйдем.

И Малфой, глядя на него, понял, почему! У Гарри стояло, дай Бог каждому! Хоть белье суши!

- Сколько время?

- Полдевятого, - ответил Гарри, натягивая штаны. Драко тоже стал одеваться.

- И что мы теперь будем делать? - задал он мучивший его со вчерашнего дня вопрос.

- Пойдем уроки делать, - Гарри наклонился за рубашкой.

Драко подошел к нему и, обняв сзади, прижался грудью к его спине и поцеловал в шею.

- Я не про это, - руки Малфоя скользнули по груди и животу Гарри.

- Хочешь со мной встречаться? - Гарри повернул голову и, подняв руку к голове Драко, притянул его к себе. Их губы встретились в сладком поцелуе. - Ну?

Драко удивленно смотрел на него.

- Встречаться? Но… А как? Мы же парни!

- Правда? - Гарри вскинул брови. - И когда ты это заметил? До или после того, как мы переспали?

Драко жутко покраснел, а Гарри мило ему улыбнулся.

- Хорошо, объясню. Наши отношения в школе слегка потеплеют, но мы не будем афишировать наши отношения, будем встречаться в этой комнате. А потом… потом по ходу разберемся.

Драко задумался, уткнувшись носом за ухо Гарри.

- Ты же меня ненавидишь, - наконец выдал он.

- А за что тебя было любить? - вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.

- А сейчас?

- А сейчас? - Гарри повернулся в его объятиях. - Сейчас ты мне нравишься…

Драко улыбнулся и последовал новый поцелуй.

- Я согласен встречаться с тобой, - серьезным тоном произнес он.

- Вот и хорошо! А сейчас, если мы за пять минут не добежим до своих гостиных, можем нарваться на неприятности.

Резво одевшись, парни отправились к себе.

Войдя в башню, Гарри заметил сидящих около камина Гермиону и Рона.

- Гарри, у тебя какое-то слишком счастливое лицо! - сообщила Гермиона. - Видимо, разговор прошел очень хорошо. Кстати, с кем разговаривал-то?

- Да так… - отмахнулся Гарри. - С Малфоем.

Брови Гермионы резко полезли вверх. Рон внепонятках смотрел то на нее, то на Гарри.

- В чем дело?

- Я пойду спать. Спокойной ночи, - попрощался Поттер и направился в спальню, счастливо что-то насвистывая.

- В чем дело? - допытывался Рон у Гермионы.

- Тебе не понять, - ответила она ему, думая про себя: «Да уж! Разговаривали они! А засос на шее ты сам себе поставил!»


End file.
